


Only You

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing that Dean Winchester is sure of, it's that he's not gay. But that doesn't change the fact that he is head over heels in love with his best friend Castiel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

“Not gay. Not gay, not gay, _I am not gay_.” Dean Winchester frantically chanted to himself in a hushed tone. “Cas is just a good-looking dude, appreciating the view does _not_ make me gay.”

Dean swallowed thickly as he watched how his friend Castiel got out of the swimming pool, little pearls of water deliciously sliding down smooth, tanned skin. Messy, wet hair was sticking out in all directions, and Cas ran his long slender fingers through it to push it out of his brilliant blue eyes. The Novak family was filthy rich, and the enormous swimming pool in their back yard was where Dean and Cas spent almost every sunny day.

The two of them had been friends for years now, and so Dean had seen his best friend shirtless and dripping wet many times, but lately it was having a very _unwelcome_ effect on Dean. As a healthy seventeen year old boy, Dean had to admit that his brain and his dick didn’t always agree on everything, but when it came to Cas… Dean couldn’t even look at the guy anymore without having all kinds of forbidden thoughts. Thoughts about all of the things that he wanted to do to Castiel, and Cas being wet and nearly naked didn’t help matters at all.

Castiel walked over to the comfy lounge chair beside the pool from where Dean had been subtly ogling him, and he smiled down at Dean. “I’ll get us some drinks, do you want a coke?”

Dean nodded dumbly. Cas was close. Very close. Dean could see the tiny droplets of water that were still sticking to his friend’s skin. It took Dean all of his willpower to not lick them off _one by one_.

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Castiel said before he headed to the giant mansion’s backdoor.  

Dean did definitely not turn his head to check out his friend’s ass, not at all. Alright, so maybe he did. And what a fine ass it was... _Oh god no, Winchester. Stop this. Think boobs, boobs are good._ Dean mentally reprimanded himself.

As soon as Cas was out of sight, Dean groaned and pitched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. This was becoming problematic. For one because every chick flick ever had already pointed out that having feelings for your best friends never ended in anything good. And for another thing, because Dean did not fall for _guys_. Dean liked girls. Dean dated girls. Dean had crushes on girls. Or at least, he _used to_ , because lately Castiel and his stupid blue eyes were all that Dean could think about.

When Castiel sat down on the chair beside Dean and handed him a can of coke, Dean was still deep in thought. He looked up at Cas with glassy eyes, and his friend gave him a worried smile.

“Are you feeling alright, Dean? You seem a bit absent today.” Cas asked, casually resting a hand on Dean’s knee.

And this right here, was even _worse_. The way Cas _cared_ for him, and the way he always noticed when something was bugging Dean. Not only was Castiel devastatingly gorgeous; he also was nice and considerate towards Dean all the time, which only added to Dean’s already unmanageable crush.

Dean’s eyes dropped to where Castiel’s hand was still resting on his knee, and he could feel his cheeks beginning to burn. He quickly glanced up at Cas and smiled weakly.

“I’m fine Cas, never better.” He feigned a cheerful tone.

Castiel cocked an eyebrow in suspicion, but otherwise didn’t push Dean to talk.

They sipped their cokes in silence for a while, until Cas got up from his chair, grinning down at Dean and holding out his hand.

“Go for a swim with me?” He asked, big blue eyes peering at Dean through thick lashes.

Dean’s traitorous heart made a jump.

“Yeah okay…” He muttered, and took the hand that Cas offered him.

Castiel pulled Dean to his feet, then tilted his head at the swimming pool with a meaningful nod. Dean knew what it meant right away, and he was willing to play along. They both started running while holding on to each other’s hands, until they reached the pool and jumped in, never letting go of each other. It was something they often used to do when they were kids, back when holding Cas’ hand wasn’t something that made Dean all warm and fuzzy inside…

When they both resurfaced, Castiel was laughing. It was contagious and Dean laughed too.

“You’re such a weird, dorky little guy. We’re way too old for this.” Dean teased, sending Cas a mildly disapproving glare.

“Is that so?” Cas asked with a smug grin. “Are we too old for _this_ , too?”

Before Dean could ask what Cas meant by ‘this’, Cas started playfully splashing water in Dean’s direction. It was silly, it was ridiculous, but Castiel’s radiant smile was plenty to win Dean over. They soon were caught up in a full-blown water fight, that just as quickly turned into some kind of messy wrestling match.

They struggled for a bit, simply having fun. Dean didn’t know how suddenly everything changed… How the wrestling had turned into lazily swaying around each other. How Cas was all of the sudden holding on to both of Dean’s hands. They had moved to the more shallow part of the pool, and they were just standing there in the water, holding on to each other’s hands and smiling shyly. It wasn’t weird, it wasn’t uncomfortable, but it _should_ have been. Because this wasn’t right. This was not something you did with a dude who was _just your friend_.

Dean’s eyes fell to Cas’ lips. They were wet, and a pretty shade of pink. Dean had kissed various girls over the past years, but he didn’t think he’d ever wanted to kiss a pair of lips _that_ desperately.

_Not gay… I’m not gay_ , Dean mentally repeated over and over again.

“What?” Cas asked, his mouth hanging open as he gaped at Dean.

Oh shit. Oh no. He had said that _out loud_. Great, just _perfect_.

“I’m not gay.” Dean said again, because it didn’t matter anymore anyway, Cas had already heard him.

Confusion was evident on Castiel’s face. “I never implied you were, Dean. I didn’t say anything…”

They gazed at each other, the tension in the air palpable. Their hands were still intertwined. And Dean was sure of it; _he wasn’t gay_. But he was also sure of another thing; he was head over heels in love with his best friend.

Dean coughed to clear his throat.

“Cas… I want to try something… And you can tell me to stop, but please promise you won’t freak out on me, okay?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

Castiel squeezed Dean’s hands reassuringly. “I promise… _I trust you_ , Dean.”

And Dean cursed those innocent blue eyes. He cursed that disheveled hair. And most of all, he cursed those soft, slightly-chapped lips.

He brought his face closer to Castiel’s, slowly, at the same time warning his friend with his eyes. There was a nearly imperceptible nod from Cas, and that was it. Dean couldn’t have stopped himself if he’d tried. He briefly brushed his lips against Castiel’s, testing the waters. And then Cas was the one hungrily kissing him back, his hands sliding around Dean’s waist and pulling him close. It felt even better than Dean had imagined it would. This was the best kiss Dean had ever had, and it was so _worth it_. Dean inwardly patted himself on the back for finally coming to terms with what he _truly_ wanted.

If the kiss never ended, it would still be too soon for Dean, but eventually he needed air and pulled back.

Cas stared up at him in wonder, lips swollen, cheeks flushed.

“Was this… Is this the reason you have been grumpy and impossible for the past months Dean? Because you were having some kind of sexuality crisis?” Cas asked, half teasing, half serious.

Dean sighed and hung his head in defeat, not denying. “Look, Cas… I’m not gay, and I really don’t want to overanalyze any of this… I guess it’s just _you_. Only _you._ ”

Cas’ reaction didn’t disappoint. He placed his hands on both sides of Dean’s face and pecked him on the lips. “In that case, I feel very special, Dean.”

And since it was probably not going to get more gay than this anyway, Dean decided that he could afford to throw in some cheesiness of his own.

He kissed the tip of Cas’ nose, brushing a strand of damp dark hair out of his friend’s face as he murmured. “You _are_ very special, Cas…”

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
